


The Teacher

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Series: Musings of a Whispering Root [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: Ancient kingdomsHigh, mighty, desperate.
Series: Musings of a Whispering Root [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Half character study, half personal impressions of Quirrel. I have I mentioned I love him?  
> Comments and constructive thoughts welcome! Requests for studies based on other HK characters may be taken as well.

Ancient kingdoms  
High, mighty, desperate.  
  
Who am I. I stare at the water, asleep  
But am I? It's hard to tell, I feel the weight of ages lived but yet I somehow  
Cannot remember.  
Why can't I remember? Why does this water call me, beckon me forward,  
As though it wants to drown me  
In the weight of forgotten sins.  
  
The ancient one, she teaches me to understand.  
What I understand? I do not know.  
But I feel I will, someday.  
A pattering of footsteps calls my attention.  
The one who brings them, small, yet strong.  
  
My heart thumps, my voice catches, though I wait to speak till listened to,  
A feeling quite unknown bubbles up from my depths.  
Why does this come? What does it mean?  
Was this the lesson I was tought so long ago?  
  
It feels new. I speak to him, as I have before.  
I feel a sort of gravitation, a beckoning not unlike the one I felt to the Teacher.  
He says nothing, as always. I wonder, can he speak?  
Or is he permanently locked inside his mind, doomed to listen, but never tell?  
He is stoic, unflinching. A hunter, yet a being of kindness.  
I've seen it, his ease in battle, his gentle kindness to those who mean no harm.  
He seems not unlike the legends of the White King...  
  
I wonder, later in the day, how many of the traits he shares with the old King.  
Is it his power, his unseen majesty the reason?  
Is he the new king?  
I wonder...  
  
He is fighting.  
I know not how I know, but I do.  
I rush through tunnels, both known and uncharted  
Pulled by the gravity of the King.  
Would I fight for him? Fight with him?  
I have already. But...  
I know that others have fought by his side.  
Will I die for him?  
  
I pause a moment.  
  
Two moments...  
  
.  
  
I rush ahead.


End file.
